Whenever I'm alone with you
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Lo importante era que hace menos de un minuto, había recibido la pequeña y algo torpe confesión de su mejor amigo, Tweek Tweak. One Shot. Dedicado Especialmente a EmyCherry ¡Espero que te guste! :D


Título: Whenever I'm alone with you.

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

Historia Número: Noventa.

®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89.

* * *

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

El tic-tac del reloj que colgaba arriba del pizarrón, era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el aula que era ocupada por un rubio paranoico y un pelinegro que en su vida siempre había reflejado ante los demás un desinterés a cada cosa que hacía Clyde, un miembro de su grupo, al igual que su grupo enemigo, que era regido por Stan Marsh.

Pero, esa era una cosa aparte.

Lo importante era que hace menos de un minuto, había recibido la pequeña y algo torpe confesión de su mejor amigo, Tweek Tweak.

Tweek, para muchos era: un joven torpe, descuidado, desordenado, paranoico en un grado exagerado y además un adicto a la cafeína. Pero, todos esos detalles eran insignificantes para Tucker, el era feliz cuando calmaba esos temblores que invadían el cuerpo de Tweek o cuando le entregaba un termo que contenía café hecho por el mismo y era sólo para Tweek.

A sus diecisiete años, Craig jamás había tenido una sola pareja en su vida, sólo pequeñas citas con Bebe Stevens o con Kenny McCormick que terminaban en un viejo motel del condado de South Park.

Pero… Tweek era diferente.

El chico paranoico sólo había tenido una pareja en su joven vida. Y con esa persona había perdido su primer beso, su primera cita y su virginidad…

El ganador de todo aquello fue Christopher DeLorne.

El chico de intercambio fue el primer en conquistar el pequeño y frágil corazón de Tweek Tweak.

Craig le había molestado desde un principio esa relación, cuando Clyde quería reunir a los integrantes del 'Team' Tweek jamás podía asistir solo, pues siempre llevaba a Chris consigo a donde quiera que fuera. Para Clyde y Token no era de mucha importancia aquella acción de pareja, pues era normal… pero, Craig no era feliz viendo todas esas sonrisas que alguna vez le pertenecieron.

La relación de Tweak/DeLorne duro por dos años, termino cuando Chris tuvo que regresar a Francia, ya que había terminado de estudiar el tiempo que se le había permitido.

¿Quién estuvo con Tweek cuando estaba triste por la pérdida de su primer amor?

Craig

Y en los primeros días, Craig se quedaba a dormir en la casa de su amigo, cuidándolo de ese miedo infantil de temerle a la obscuridad y de los Gnomos roba calzones. Tweek con el tiempo recobró esa sonrisa que había perdido a causa de ya no ver a su ex pareja. Aunque claro… aun mantenía conexión con Chris a través de las redes sociales al igual que el Messenger, pero habían decidido terminar su relación porqué para el francés era absurdo mantener una relación de larga distancia.

Pasaron los meses y Tweek sentía de nuevo esa sensación de calor que invadía su pecho cuando estaba cerca de Craig.

Pero… tenía miedo de que Craig no aceptara los sentimientos que empezaban a nacer dentro de sí.

Conocía a su amigo y sabía que él jamás se tomaba ninguna relación en serio, sólo eran Bebe y Kenneth en su lista de "parejas" y Tweek no quería ser solamente el compañero ocasional del pelinegro, no… Tweak deseaba más que eso.

Así que había pedido ayuda de Pip, el chico ingles que era pareja del anticristo.

No quería que nadie se enterase de lo que sentía por Tucker, por eso decidió no pedir ayuda a sus otros dos amigos y quién mejor persona con Pip, nadie le tomaba tanta importancia al chico de boina café.

Pip, le había aconsejado de confesarse cuando el timbre anunciara la hora de salida y que de la manera que fuese trata de hacer que Craig se quedase hasta el final con el. Y vaya que funcionó.

Sólo le dijo al pelinegro que lo esperará, pues en un minuto a otro el pequeño Stotch (que no compartía clase con ninguno de los dos en ninguna materia) le entregaría un encargo que Mrs. Tweak había pedido a Linda Stotch.

Tucker al oír eso, sólo se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en su pupitre a esperar al Leopold. Tweek le hizo compañía y se sentó en el pupitre que estaba delante del pelinegro.

Y tras un largo rato de espera… Tweek hizo lo que Craig jamás espero oír o más bien… escuchar.

— ¡GAH! ¡ME GUSTAS, CRAIG! —gritó Tweek, provocando que Tucker se levantará asustado por la sorpresa y por la confesión al muy estilo Tweek.

Y ahora se oía el tic-tac del reloj.

—Ngh…no espero que me correspondas…, además de que soy un gran mentiroso, Craig ¡GAH! AHORA EL GOBIERNO VENDRÁ POR MI Y ME ARRANCARÁN CADA EXTREMIDAD DE MI CUERPO HASTA QUE CONFIESE EL LUGAR EN DONDE VIVEN LOS…

Sus locas teorías fueron cortadas por los labios de Tucker sobre sus labios que tenían pequeños pellejitos de piel levantado por las mordidas que el mismo se causaba cuando la presión era demasiada. Torpemente correspondió aquél beso que era de su ex mejor amigo…

Craig corto el beso para después ver los orbes verdosos de Tweek, pequeñas lágrimas estaban por salir y el no quería eso, con su pulgar limpio ese pequeño rastro y una vez terminado, abrazo a SU Tweekers.

—También me gustas, Tweekers.

Los ojos de Tweek estaban tan abiertos al escuchar aquellas palabras cerca de su oído que sin pensar termino dándole a Tucker un gancho al hígado ¡Oh, la presión! Craig terminó arrodillado mientras se sostenía la zona recién golpeada…

—Carajo Tweekers… ya no asistirás a tus clases de boxeó.

—¡GAH!

**The End**

* * *

**Pequeño OneShot para EmyCherry por ser tan genial conmigo por haberme escrito un hermoso Bunny (que todavía no leo ni he comentado) ya que primero decidí escribirle esto por haberse tomado la molestia de escribirme algo ;w; ahora si ¡a leer! XD**

**¡Nos leemos Chicas! :D**

**Shinigami Out.**


End file.
